Michelangelo vs Vector
Michelangelo vs Vector is a What-if? Death Battle Description TMNT vs Sonic! Which comical reptile gets the last laugh in this fight to the death? Interlude Wiz: Man, a lot of Michelangelo fans want him to return! Boomstick: Alright, you fucking fans, you get your wish! Wiz: But this time, we will pit him against someone with his similar personalty of some kind. Boomstick: Vector the Crocodile , head honcho of the Chaotix Detectives. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Michelangelo (cue the 'Neon Night Riders' music from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time) Wiz: Michelangelo is the youngest turtle of the team. Boomstick: He's the party dude! Wiz: Right, Boomstick, and he usually does certain cool but lazy things like watching TV, eating pizza, reading comic books, and playing video games. Boomstick: Didn't we say that when we pitted him and his brothers against each other? Wiz: Yes, but it is true. Boomstick: Oh right, well then, at least he carries his trusty twin nunchakus, though as Wiz explained is the worst ninja weapon of all that takes too much effort to kill anyone, but to make things exciting, he does ocassionally fling objects at his foes wether its sewer lids, garbage cans, you name it, just like in the famous 1987 cartoon show! Wiz: And we mentioned his feat before, which is beating Raphael in a ninja tournament fight, which he did not deserve in the first place, but he also recovers stolen toys that were belonging to orphans, befriending a mutant alligator name Leatherhead... Boomstick: Who reminds me much of the Lizard! Plus, he appeared with the best cartoon characters of the 1980's to convince a boy named Michael not to do drugs! Wiz: That is true, but he has his fair of weaknesses too, such as he is undisciplined, unfocused, and naive. Boomstick: And as well as he is stupid! I hope he doesn't win this fight either! Wiz: Same here, Boomstick. Michelangelo: 'You're not listening to me!' (slapped by Leonardo ) 'Did you just slap me?' Vector the Crocodile (cue the 'Creepy Castle' music from Sonic Heroes) Wiz: Vector the Crocodile is the leader of Team Chaotix. Boomstick: He's the karma collector who is swearing to fight for you! Wiz: Right, he is a detective who runs a detective agency with Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee. Boomstick: But we are only talking about Vector, so he has superior strength in hia arms, surpassing the strength of Knuckles, and like his brethren, in his jaws, making him one of the strongest Sonic characters, and he is an excellent swimmer than Sonic! Wiz: But like any Sonic character, he can curl in a ball and grind on bars and pipes, and despite his bulky size he is quite fast on his feet, though not as fast as Sonic, Shadow, or even Espio. Boomstick: He also has three different breath waves, Sound breath wave, which unleashes damaging song note, a dragon move known as fire breath, and a unique breath known as the Bubble Gum breath in which he launches big bubble gum bubbles, that when they pop, they explode in impact! Wiz: Which is logically impossible in real life. Boomstick: Aside from logic, he can also use hammer shot, hammer down, Spin Attack, Spin Dash, Double Jump, Homing Attack, and Spin Jump! Wiz: All of those sound similar to Sonic, Boomstick. Boomstick: Same thing for any other character, Wiz, anyway despite being a detective, he is basically a dunderhead. Wiz: Right, in which he is naive, hot-tempered, and doesn't keep track on paying his bills. Boomstick: Like my ex-wife! But has certain accomplishments, such as being a meme star for the phrase... Vector: 'Find the Computer Room!' Wiz: He has also built his own jet board in order to participate in the 'Sonic: Free Riders' sequel and even joined Sonic and his friends... Boomstick: ...as well as two foes, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic... Wiz: ...at the Olympic Games in Beijing, Vancouver, London, and Sochi to compete against Mario and his gang as well as each other. Boomstick: Oh yeah, forgot another weakness of his! Wiz:What's that? Boomstick: Vector is a terrible singer, like Wiz on karaoke night with the ladies, that his voice explodes Eggman's robots in impact! Wiz: One of these days, Boomstick, one of these days. Vector: 'Espio, don't be silly! Besides, you know our policy: "We never turn down work that pays".' Fight Vector and Michelangelo spy a last pizza pie on the shelf of a pizzeria. But then they notice each other trying for the pizza, and then they get in their fighting poses. FIGHT! Michelangelo runs to Vector while twirling his nunchakus around, but Vector caught Mikey off guard with a spin dash, but Michelangelo does a ninja flip to get back on his feet then Michelangelo uses the city trash cans and the sewer lid as projectiles, Vector manages to block the projectiles with his Bubble Gum bubble bombs. Meanwhile, Michelangelo surprises Vector with a series of Chuk attacks and ninja kicks him to the wall, as Michelangelo does a victory dance, thinking he won, Vector gains concious to grab his microphone and sings loudly and bad that Mikey stops his dance and covers his headsides with his hands due to the bad singing, thus Vector gets his chance to attack Mikey with his homing attack and finishes off with a Hammer slam to break Mikey's shell into two halves, with blood coming out of Mikey where the big split was formed heavily. K.O. Vector enters the shop, only for the pizza to be eaten by Kirby already, and Vector grunts in defeat. Results (cue 'Team Chaotix theme song' from Sonic Heroes) Boomstick: Yes, Mikey loses again, maybe we won't get another request on him again. Wiz: Michelangelo and Vector are both somewhat equally matched, but thanks to Vector's bad singing, it stunned Mikey who thought he won the fight, long enough for Vector to deliver his own moves to end Mikey for good. Boomstick: Looks to me that Vector has Crocodile Rocked this battle. Wiz: The Winner is Vector the Crocodile. Trivia *This is Maxevil's second finished Death Battle. Who would you be rooting for? Michelangelo Vector Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs TMNT' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles